


Falling Apart

by Rikerbabe



Series: A Not So Perfect Storm [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Deception, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Guilt, Heroin addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Near Death, Other, Overdose, Regrets, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Mads has a terrible start to his day which only gets worse as he must deal with Hanne who is in Austria with the children and respective soon to be in-laws on a skiing trip. He comes to the realization that his marriage is a shame and regrets his addiction to Heroin, which he has been using for years now. He remembers the times that he was almost caught and is regretting the fact that he is deceiving his family, namely Viola, Karl and also his fans. Mads wonders how far everything will end up and in the end discovers that it only gets worse from here. Will he make a break from his addiction or will it finally consume him, resulting in his death?





	1. A Rough Start

His day started out wrong, and it drove him mad. "What?" Mads spluttered, as he was trying to grab his script from the coffee table. The voice on the other end of the phone kept talking and he tried to keep up with the conversation in English. After a short time, he nodded and the other voice kept on talking for another ten minutes until he had had enough. "You are telling me that they don't want me now? I've come all this way from Copenhagen for nothing?" His eyes got darker with the anger he was feeling on the inside. "Yes, I'll stay here for at least another three days. Fine, let me know what the director tells you." He rang off, feeling the now building anger coming to the surface. Mads had broken off a skiing trip to Austria for the film and now he had been told they didn't need him. Another actor had been found for the role, a _younger_ actor in fact. He had never faced "ageism" in this line of work like his female counterparts did on a regular basis.

"Fuck!" He said, throwing the script on the couch beside him. Lighting a cigarette, he thought about the phone call he needed to make to Hanne and thought better of it. She and the kids were already in route to Austria, and there would be no way to reach them before he knew anything about the film's status. Viola and her fiance were looking forward to the trip, as was Karl and his fiancee. Hanne had been talking about the trip for weeks and that had started to grate on his already overworked nerves. Mads had snapped at her to stop going on about the trip and stormed off to the patio to smoke. She had been wanting to put on a good face to her soon to be in-laws and their families. "Social climber.." Mads had muttered while out on the patio. He had never wanted his kids to marry only to promote their mother's status, but Hanne had other thoughts. She wanted the plum spot of Choreographer at the National Theatre for years and she would use this to her advantage. The current Choreographer was retiring and soon the Board of Directors would select his replacement. Viola's soon to be father-in-law was the head of the Directors and Hanne would see that she was married to his son, thereby increasing her chances for the spot. He knew that she only married him for the status of being his wife, not because she loved him and that hurt him deeply.

Leaning his head back on the couch, Mads knew that his career was winding down faster than he would like it to. Several roles had passed him by, and Hanne had given him the silent, cold treatment for it. He didn't even remember the last time they made love and thought that was alright since she never seemed to enjoy that intimacy with him anymore. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the warning that was given to him and the others at the Drama School. _"You're not irreplaceable in this business. You must always stay fighting for what you want, don't let your guard down for a moment or this will all slip away from you. There will be others who will want what you have, desire what you have. Keep fighting unless that is what you want...to be replaced and forgotten."_ The cell phone rang, it's shrill tone jolting him awake. "Mads.." He answered, and the voice on the other end started talking. Nodding, he ended the call and sighed softly. He still had the role, but only by the intervention of the Casting Director. "Shit..." Taking a drag on the almost finished cigarette, he scrolled through the numbers on his phone and called Hanne.

Hanne answered after the fourth ring, her voice breathless and he could hear the voices of the others in the background. He quickly told her the status of the film and she sounded somewhat cheerful for him, but he knew better. Mads then heard the voice of Viola's fiance in the background and knew she was putting on a show for not only him but for Karl's fiancee's parents as well. How he hated the fact he had married her, knowing what she really was striving for but after the kids were born he had no other choice. Ending the call, he leaned back and closed his eyes again trying to ease a headache that was beginning behind his eyes. He knew what would make this better but thought against it this time, the latest in a long line of times the urge had come to him. His doctors had warned him about it, but he had kept doing it off and on for years. When he was in Montreal for "Hannibal" he found someone and was careful to keep it hidden even from Hugh, his best friend from "King Arthur". Long ago he had ceased to be afraid of getting caught and was bolder each time it happened. But he knew it was also catching up to him, and it started to in France when he had a slight heart attack after attending the Cannes Film Festival. Mads kept that from not only his family but his fans who would be horrified to learn that dark part of him and abandon him like so many others.

Only once did he almost get caught, and that was in London for "Doctor Strange". He risked the tough and severe drug laws there and found some, finding it to be a much higher quality than even in the seedy district of Christiana back home in Copenhagen. Lucky for him, he had a week and a half off of filming so it was the best time for a hit. He could be down by the time the filming of his scenes were to commence. Mads was also careful as to the sites he used, and rotated them frequently to prevent scarring and the veins from collapsing. The guy he bought it from was later busted and he told the cops, everyone, he sold to, including a "Scandinavian" guy and pretty much acutely described him. Of course, the police questioned the ones he had named including him but nothing came of it due to him being in a film and who he was so the police didn't want to cause a controversy and they dropped it. He had barely avoided getting arrested for the stuff and deported from England for good. Mads then avoided it for a while, but with all of this coming about felt like it might soon be time for another hit. But Mads realized that the urges were getting stronger by the day and soon he wouldn't be able to hide the growing need he felt in his body.


	2. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads has a meeting in one of the local bars to obtain a hit of Heroin but the transaction is thwarted by the "dealer" is an undercover Narc officer. Mads doesn't reveal himself which prevents an unpleasant situation. He does get his stuff from another dealer and heads back home to the apartment. Upon arrival, he's notified that his first fitting for the costumes is in the morning and so he must delay his sought-after relief. His mind wanders back to the trouble that is his marriage and private life, wondering how it could have gone so wrong.

An hour later, he took a shower and dressed for going out again in the cool, crisp night air. He had found someone close and arranged to meet him for a hit without the media snooping about. Mads had the money and was glad the transaction would be in a pretty public place, with no chance of him being robbed en route back to the apartment. Checking, he found that he had everything else he needed and finished dressing. Mads was looking forward to the embrace for once, and hoped it would carry him through for a while before needing it again. That had been the only salvation from what he was doing. His body could remember the feelings for weeks afterwards so that there was no need for any further hits and he could continue on his rather hectic pace. But there was a part of his mind that kept nagging at him, that Hanne knew what he was doing and that she would say something to the police if she wanted to. Rather than focus on that, he walked out of the apartment and into the night air, going to the cafe and getting what he needed.

Arriving a bit early, he took a table that was near the patio and relaxed with his back against the wall for protection if needed. He ordered a Carlsberg and sat there, waiting for the contact to show. But the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as he saw the man enter and somehow knew that the guy was an undercover cop. Smiling a bit, he watched as the man looked everywhere for him but didn't spot him. No doubt the guy was frustrated that he couldn't spot Mads in the rather crowded cafe. Mad's table was in the shadows and pretty hard to see from the entrance to the bar area. He saw the undercover walk into the bar and then leave, not finding him there. Watching, the guy went across the street and into a rather small dark-colored van which then left. Picking up the beer, Mads took a drink and found his hand was shaking slightly. He had just avoided a rather bad scene and possibly some serious jail or prison time here in the States. Finishing up the beer, he tossed a Twenty on the table and left the cafe heading back to the apartment.

As he was walking back, he spied his other contact that he had made and diverted his direction to where the man was waiting. This time, the guy didn't cause the same reaction with him so he knew that the guy was no undercover. Their transaction was quick and soon Mads was walking back with his hit and anxious to be back in the apartment. The night air cooled his skin and he felt a bit better than before. Feeling the bag of the stuff in his pocket, he smiled softly thinking ahead to what awaited him in the privacy of the apartment. His phone gave off it's shrill ring and he answered it after entering the lobby of the complex. "Mads.." The voice on the other end was the Casting Director and they talked for a few minutes while Mads waited for the elevator. The Director told him that he would be needed tomorrow for the preliminary fitting at 9, so the car would be sent for him a little after 8 am. He agreed and hung up. The elevator arrived and getting in, punched for the Sixtieth floor.

Opening the door, he glanced up and down the corridor and much to his relief he found no one else in the hallway. Closing the door against the gentle yet persistent hum of the heating unit coming from the corridor, he walked across the living room and stood in front of the two large windows overlooking the park in the distance. A light dusting of snow had started to fall once he got back into the building and for a few moments, he watched the barely visible flakes fall to the unseen ground below. It reminded him of Copenhagen and the snowy days of his childhood, playing with his brother Lars and the friends they had. Mads wondered what had happened to a few of them, knowing Sven had moved back to Oslo and Kurt went with his family to Berlin for a few years. 

A small sigh came from him as he stood there watching the snow, feeling his age and wondered what had gone wrong with his life. He had fallen into the trap that so many others he had known did, and that bothered him to a point. Mads knew he could stop, but at the rate, everything was going he just couldn't. At the Tokyo Comic Convention, the urge hit him and he had to fight it. There was no hit to be found in Japan and he endured three days of hell, trying to be the image the fans had come to know. But what they didn't know was the sleepless nights, the sweats he endured and the irritability from not having a hit when his body practically demanded it. If the fans ever found out, that would be the end for him and his fragile career. His whole world was starting to disappear and he was trying to hold on with both hands. But the worst thing would be to lose his family, forever. Hanne, he didn't care so much but to lose the love and respect of Viola and Karl would be even worse. He loved his children and would do anything to keep a hold of that love. Even if it meant deceiving them when they noticed something amiss with him.

They came one week to Montreal, unexpectedly and he was coming down from a hit he took a day earlier. When they asked him, he told them he had been "ill" but was getting better. Of course, there was flu going around the cast along with the crew and they assumed that was what he had. But it was the hit he did and the stuff was pure, better than anything he had bought in Christiana before he left. The others in the cast had thought the same thing, and he was still the same old Mads to them. But he was anxious for them to return to Copenhagen and to be able for his body to get over the hit in secret. He had done a bit too much this time and his body was responding accordingly. Hugh had noticed he was a bit sluggish and racked it up to the flu. _If only Hugh had known the real reason....if only..._ Mads thought, still looking at the falling snow. Turning around, he noticed the clock and decided to go to bed. Putting his hit in a safe, secure area where it wouldn't be found, Mads undressed and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads has a rough night before he's to meet with the Costume Designer and the Casting Director. He has an episode in the kitchen from not doing a hit which rattles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with my summaries.....I suck at them big time!
> 
> Hopefully, I got the stuff right, since I've never done anything illegal so I'm using my vast (but naive) imagination to write what happens when a person resists using heroin for a bit.
> 
> If I have made any errors, please let me know and I will try to fix the issues...
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, etc welcomed! (especially for this one!)

Mads tossed and turned that night, his body needing the hit but he refused to do it. He woke up at three AM, sweating and his heart was pounding. Laying there, he tried to relax so his heart would calm down but it didn't. _Anxiety attack....that's all it is..._ He thought, turning slightly in bed. After a half-hour, he felt his heart finally slow down and took a series of deep breaths. Lying there, he thought about the film and all of the details that ensued. His agent was already working on the next three films and they would be shot almost back to back for another two years. Mads wondered how much more his now fragile body and mind would take before he had a meltdown. Of course, he did this all for Hanne who wanted him in the spotlight so she would be seen. Her own career ambitions had failed and now she was pushing him to do the big, important films that would get her noticed at the premiers, not him. Viola's marriage was nothing but a show for her ambitions and Mads hated it. He wanted Viola to marry for love, not for her mother's career. Even Viola was starting to show some doubt about her upcoming marriage, but that was lost on her mother.

Sighing, he got up from the sweat soaked sheets and went into the bathroom to shower. After turning on the water, he stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good and he closed his eyes as he stood there, waking up a bit more fully. He took his usual five minuets to wash his hair and body, all the while thinking about everything. His stomach growled, and he chuckled as he remembered that his dinner was sparse the night before and now he was extremely hungry. Shutting the water off, he stepped out and dried himself. Walking back into the bedroom naked, he glanced at the mirror and saw the outline of his ribs were more prominent. This would not bode well for the film, and he knew that he had to put some weight back on before filming actually started. How much, he didn't know but it would have to be enough to get rid of the slight haggard look he was showing. At least he was grateful it wasn't showing in his face, just yet. Once that did, then the rumors would start flying about his health once again.

Dressing, he went into the kitchen and fixed a light but nourishing breakfast and contemplated his next course of action. There were several others who had wanted his role and he had to make sure he wouldn't be passed up for one of them. This was the usual thing in his line of work, the cut throat aspect he hated. As a dancer, he really didn't have to face too much outside pressure or the pressure of other dancers who auditioned for the same roles as he did. There weren't too many straight men who danced like he did and that had also led to the rumors that he was a 'closet gay' or at least bisexual. His relationship with Hanne had forced those rumors to be silenced and at least he was grateful to her for that, but for little else. Of course, the rumors started up again after he did "Shake It All About" but he said nothing to the media about it and soon that died down as well, much to his satisfaction. He put his plate down on the counter and had turned back to get his toast when his hands started to shake rather badly. "What the fuck?" he murmured, leaning back against the counter top's edge.

The shaking kept on for about ten minuets more and then gradually subsided. That alone unnerved him and he reached over and got his toast. Sitting down at the counter, he ate with a slight tremor in his hands. This was another indication that his body was needing a fix and soon. _Just a few more hours and I can do it. I can wait this craving out....a few more hours..._ he thought, finishing up and taking his plate to the sink. Suddenly he had another palsy episode and dropped the plate. It shattered on the tile floor and by then his whole body was shaking from the force. "Shit....." Mads couldn't stand with the force of the almost uncontrollable palsy and he fell to the floor. He was lucky not to hit his head but the force of the shakes made him curl into a fetal position and he remained that way until the shaking ceased. A few more jolts and the palsy eased up to where he could at least sit up on the floor of the kitchen. He felt the sweat running down his face and knew he was in some serious trouble. The fix couldn't wait but he had his first fittings this morning for the film and couldn't screw that up or he would be replaced. Mads then felt his breakfast coming back up and he rose unsteady to his feet, barely making it to the bathroom before he threw up everything. Heaving, his eyes were burning with tears as to the mess he had gotten himself into.

A few more heaves and there was nothing left to come up. He flushed and glanced into the mirror and with a grimace, undressed for another quick shower. Coming out of that shower, he picked up his clothes and dumped them into the hamper for a washing by one of the staff at the complex. He dressed again and went to clean up the shattered plate off the floor in the kitchen. He still felt queasy and tried not to think of anything, much less the hit he knew by now he had to have once he returned. Chucking the pieces of the plate into the garbage, he checked his hiding place for the hit and the needles he needed later on. Mads left them where he put them last night and walked back into the living room. The clock on the fireplace mantle showed half past five so he sat down to read his script for the film again, trying not to become aware of the raging need that was within him. Giving up on that, he placed his phone on the coffee table after setting an alarm and sending a text message about the laundry to the staff, with the intent to close his eyes for an hour or so. Leaning back on the couch, he closed his eyes and relaxed, falling asleep rather quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads leaves for his meeting with the Costume Director and others with the film, surprising two young ladies as they are leaving for work. As he's being driven to the Studio, he reflects on his life and family wondering how all of that seeming has gone to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this story....even though I've got so many others that I'm working on at the same time along with having to plan a move very soon. But fear not, my good readers....I will be working on this one again real soon....

The alarm on his phone went off at a quarter to eight, and he sat up on the couch. The urge was still there but it was mild compared to what it was before. Mads knew that after this afternoon, he would be alright for a few weeks until he needed another hit again. Checking the time, he rose and went back into the bathroom and smoothed his hair, along with brushing his teeth. Walking back into the living room, his phone rang and he answered it. "Mads...Yes, I'll be right down in a few moments." He ended the brief call and scanned the room, smiling softly at what would be his salvation that afternoon. Grabbing his orange and olive green jacket from the recliner, he walked out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. He passed a huge window that looked out over the entrance to the complex and a bit of the street. The snow was piled up pretty high and he wasn't sure that they would make it to the fittings on time.

The elevator sounded and the doors opened to a empty car. He got in and punched for the lobby, grateful to have the elevator to himself. It dropped him down towards the lobby, but stopped at the third floor and two women got in. One of them was grumbling about having to go in for work that morning, seeing how the streets would be hard to travel. They didn't notice Mads and kept talking among themselves for the three floors the elevator travelled downwards. The car came to a stop and he held the door open for them and followed them out. "Who's fucking limo? It's practically blocking the freaking entrance...." The young blonde grumbled. "I'm sorry....I'm leaving right now..it was sent for me." Mads said, walking a few paces behind them. The other woman turned and her face registered shock at who their elevator companion was. "Oh my god.....it's Mads Mikkelsen..." He smiled and walked around them towards the automatic doors. The blonde's jaw was hanging open as she and her friend watched him get in the limo and leave.

Mads leaned back and laughed quietly at the reaction the two young women had. The limo moved along the road at a slow but safe speed in deference to the snow. He glanced out the window and saw almost nothing but snow falling and a few people waiting at a bust stop, obviously very cold. The scene reminded him of when he and Lars would wait for a bus to go across Copenhagen and it would be in the depths of winter. Everything had changed for him over the years and now things were beginning to change yet again. His life with Hanne was changing, and his relationship with his kids were also undergoing a metamorphose. Mads hoped that he would see both Viola and Karl start their own families without the troubles he and their mother did. Viola was still young and she had been wanting to return to University in order to finish her degree but Jacob had come along effectively stalling her plans.

Karl's apprenticeship had only a year left, his fiancee had said she would help support the two of them until such time he could go work for himself. That would leave Mads and Hanne together, with the children and their spouses gone to other households. Of course, Hanne still had her ambitions and that left Mads to his own career. She would only stay with him long enough to finally gain the long denied recognition that had been withheld from her. Mads wondered if she really understood that once she walked away from him, everything would cease for her and she'd be left on her own. There wasn't too many dance companies that wanted her services. A guest choreography appearance with the Danish Royal Ballet had been the source of much scandal and the three performances she did was not highly received by the public. Many of the subscribers demanded that she not be allowed to return to the Royal Theatre ever again.

But Hanne had continued and the subscribers left the company in droves, until the current Artistic Director dismissed her finally. She then vowed to return as the Head Choreographer at any cost. Mads shifted in the seat, watching the wind blow the snowflakes around outside of the car. The drive was taking a bit longer that he would have liked, but with the weather being rather nasty it made sense that the driver would be going slow. The studio wasn't stupid either, they knew that the conditions weren't favorable to his timely arrival. At long last, the limo pulled up to the curb and the driver opened the door for him. He dashed inside, and was greeted by the Assistant Director, the Casting Director and the Costume Designer. They spoke for a few minuets while they walked to the costume department, discussing the film a bit more and asking him if there was any preference as to materials that they would be using for his costumes. Mads shook his head and told them that there was nothing he couldn't or wouldn't wear.

That delighted the Costume Designer, who promised that he wouldn't be in anything that didn't make his character. She told him that on some of his other films she actually cringed when she saw the fabric that they had used for a few of his costumes, and was in awe of the ones he wore for "Hannibal" as they were perfect in both style and fit. The fabric, she explained was so fantastic that it had inspired a new wave of 'bespoke' clothing in England for the past few years now. He told her that they allowed him to keep one of his suits and was proud to wear it when the chance arose. She then led him into the main room of the costume department and they proceeded to take his measurements for the outfits.

The measurements took a little over two hours with an allowed cigarette break for him and the Director. The Director took his measurements herself and once that part was over, showed him the drawings and the swatches of cloth both in color and texture for the costumes. He was impressed with the amount of detail that she and the others were putting into the costumes not only his but for the others as well. She was beaming when he complemented her on the drawings and the choice of materials for all of the costumes. He gestured towards one of the drawings and she pulled it across the table for his to look a bit closer at. After he looked it over, Mads then signed the sketch in the wide margin as she was smiling. Giving it back to her, they shook hands and he left her with the drawing and returned to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads returns from the meeting and finds out the dealer he bought from was found dead in his apartment which is in the same building as his. He meets a neighbor and is verbally abused by Hanne over his working on the film and not being there for the vacation trip. He has a brief heart-to-heart talk with Viola, but worries about Hanne's reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I still suck at summaries)
> 
> Well.....poor Mads....stuck with a she-bitch for a wife who only wants the attention that he gets and panicking about the dead dealer he bought from last night...Not to mention the neighbor who's a fan....
> 
> Will be posting the next few chapters in the days to come....
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, Complaints, etc welcomed......

Mads arrived back at the complex just as the snowstorm was getting worse. Dashing back into the lobby, he dusted off the snow from his jacket and walked to the elevator. Just as he arrived in front of them, one of the elevators opened and two NYC cops came out and went towards the security booth. Mads carefully glanced in their direction and watched them confer with the security guard on duty. He quickly turned his attention back to the elevator when he overheard one of the cops radio in that there was nothing found in Unit 6025. The hair on the back of his neck stood up at the conversation and he took a deep breath to calm himself. That unit was just down the hall from his and it rattled him slightly. If they searched that one, then perhaps they might search his. The elevator sounded and the doors opened, revealing no one else inside. Mads got in and punched for the sixtieth floor, hoping that the officers hadn't noticed him loitering around the elevator bank.

The urge hit him again, harder this time as the elevator rose above the lobby, and he closed his eyes to try and not think about what his body so desperately needed. He had overheard that the dealer he bought from was found dead in the unit down the hall, and Mads silently prayed that they couldn't connect him with the dead man. The doors opened onto the floor and he walked down, noticing the police presence and the crime tape over the apartment's entryway. Walking past, he hoped he didn't seem nervous to the bored cop standing outside the taped up door. That would be the worst thing imaginable for him at this time and any time in jail was something he wanted to avoid. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out the keys and dropped them onto the carpet in front of his apartment. A slight noise came from the unit directly in front of his, Unit 6030. Glancing up, he saw the occupants peek out of their door and down at the activity in the hall. "Hi....What's going on down there?" The young man asked Mads, with a slight frown on his face.

"Someone was found dead in 6025...that's all I heard." Mads replied, picking up his keys and standing back up. "Oh" Came the man's reply. His voice was one that had heard things like this before and wasn't too concerned. _Typical New Yorker_ Mads thought, watching the young man. He smiled and turned back towards his door and slipped the key into the lock as he heard the man say to him "Are you....Mads Mikkelsen?" Mads turned back to him and nodded, smiling. "Yes" The man's eyes grew wide and he broke into a grin. "Wow! Thought that was you when you moved in. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone...except for my wife Laura. She and I are big fans of yours. We won't bother you either, Mr Mikkelsen. Are you here for a film or have you left Copenhagen behind?" Shaking his head, Mads smiled. "No, I'm here for some preliminary stuff for a film that's going to be shot in Upstate New York and Maine. I'll be in New York City for another week or so then it's off to the film site. After that, I'll be going back to Copenhagen for a month or so." He replied. "Damn! Where are my manners? I'm Chris...Christ Templeton. Nice to meet you, Sir." Chris held out his hand and Mads shook it. "It's Mads, Chris." he replied.

Chris continued. "My wife won't believe me when I tell her I met you in the hall. Like I said, we won't tell anyone you're our neighbour. As you may have noticed, Security to get in here is pretty tight. We have some Oil Company Execs that live on the Eightieth floor, in the Penthouse Suites. They're paranoid that someone might try to kill them, so they had the security procedures changed here. Unless you either live here or know someone that does, you don't get in." Mads nodded and smiled. "It was good to meet you, Chris. Excuse me..." Chris smiled and watched as he opened his door and slipped in, shutting it firmly behind him. _That was close....TOO close_ Mads thought as he went into the bedroom. He removed his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed, his heart hammering in his chest. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of what was hidden in the elaborate vase in the dining area of the apartment. The phone in his pocket went to ringing and from the tone, he knew it was Hanne.

"Mads...." He said, answering the phone. "What in the hell are you doing in New York?" Hanne said, the rage evident in her voice. "You were supposed to tell them to fuck off on this picture and join us here in Vienna for this stupid family trip." He could tell she was back in the hotel suite and alone. "I wish you would get your ass here and help me with these idiotic parents. It's bad enough that I have to pretend to like them..." She raged anew. Mads sighed silently and thought about everything before he spoke. "Hanne...if you don't like them, then just tell them. You're not doing Viola or Karl any good by pretending...you know that." "How _FUCKING_ dare you tell me that! You know that I want that Chorography job more that anything! You are such an idiot, Mads! I don't know why I stayed with you all these years, much less marry you....or have your two stupid kids......You seem to forget _I'm_ the one who got you into the dance company...I'm the one who pushed you into your career.... _ME_.....you are so pathetic and spineless ....You're worthless to me!" Hanne screamed at him on the phone. With that ringing in his ears, Mads hung up on her and blocked her number.

He then called Viola and told her that unless she needed him, not to call. Viola agreed and asked him if there was something wrong with her mom. "I don't know, honey. She's a bit stressed right now." He replied, not wanting to tell her the truth. Viola was quiet for a moment, and he heard her sigh softly. "I'm not going to marry him, daddy. Mom's pushing for that job and his dad can get it for her if I marry his son. I'm not going to waste my life in a marriage that I will come to hate....like you." She said, sadness evident in her voice. "I've already told him my decision and he agrees. He doesn't like Mom any more that she likes him." Mads was silent for a moment. "I understand, sweetheart." "Bye, daddy.." He continued to lay there after she hung up, dreading the next phone call from Hanne. _There will be hell when she does call....Christ Almighty Jesus.._ Mads thought, as the sky began to darken outside.

**Author's Note:**

> (I will keep stating the obvious here) **I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!!**
> 
> Anyway, this started in my mind late one night and the muses (naturally) latched onto it and have been going full blast with it. I do not know, nor do I wish to know if Mads DOES or DOES NOT have any kind of addiction...This is all pure fantasy writing and that is my intention. All the events come from my rather active imagination, so you gentle readers have been warned....
> 
> If by some miracle that he does have some kind of addiction, I hope that it's something positive like bike riding!


End file.
